


"Candy Canes"

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Candy Canes, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, christmas ficlet, snap shots through time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the deancas christmas minibang I'm doing on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Candy Canes"

**Author's Note:**

> i just had two mentally scarring finals so please forgive literally everything

It is first grade when Dean Winchester first meets Castiel Novak. Dean spots Castiel dejectedly sitting off to the side of the playground as the other kids are having fun together. Dean doesn’t know how to approach Castiel, and frankly, it’s easier to just play tag with Charlie and Benny, but he wants to become Castiel’s friend. So finally, on one chilly December morning, Dean comes to school with a plan. By a plan, he has a red and white sugary treat wrapped in a cellophane packet. As he walks up to Castiel, he rubs the plastic between his fingers nervously, making it crinkle loudly, alerting Castiel to his presence. Castiel looks up and Dean with wide eyes, and Dean wonders if this is the first time someone has tried to talk to Castiel. Dean suddenly feels a great sadness wash over him, so he skips introductions entirely.

            “Do you wanna split this candy cane with me?” Dean asks. Castiel is hesitant at first, but nods his agreement. Dean breaks the candy cane into two, and sits down next to the other boy. There are soon wide smiles, sticky fingers, and two boys that couldn’t be happier anywhere else. Castiel is now Cas and Dean’s favorite candy is now candy canes. Dean really enjoys the first grade.

 

It is sixth grade when Cas learns that Dean likes boys. Neither of them really know what to do with the information. Cas feels something, just something in the corners of his heart, but can’t put a name to it, and ignores it. Little does he know that Dean is feeling the same way. Cas asks Dean if he thinks any of the guys in their grade are cute. Dean admits that Aaron Bass from home room is. Cas smiles and nods, but feels a pang of…something nonetheless. He feels himself becoming Castiel again. He cries that day. Castiel thinks that Dean doesn’t notice, but he finds something tucked into his lunch box when he gets home from school that day. A note reading

_to cas: do u want to come over? you seemed sad_ _L_

wrapped around a bundle of three candy canes. Cas puts his jacket on, and goes to ask his mom for a ride to Dean’s house.

 

It is sophomore year when Michael comes home for Christmas Holidays. He had stormed out of the Novak household long before Castiel became Cas and is only now returning to “apologize for the error of his ways.” Castiel comes to school with dark bags under his eyes that day, and Dean immediately stops him in the hallway.

“Cas, what happened?” Dean doesn’t get an explanation and Cas just crumples into his arms. Dean hugs his friend tightly, not questioning, only comforting and supporting. Dean tries his best to cheer Cas up through out the day. Cas smiles thinly and wishes Dean good luck on his AP bio final. That night Michael asks Castiel if he’s still a “flaming homosexual.” Castiel doesn’t text Dean back.

The next day, Cas takes his last final, and sighs with relief as he waltzes out the testing room doors. Dean tackles him from behind, and Cas is grateful that Dean can’t see this flush creeping up his face. Dean suggests they go back to his house and that Cas spends the night. He doesn’t ask about Michael and Castiel is okay. On their way out of the school, Dean hands Cas a giant bundle of candy canes. Cas mumbles thank you, and they split one together.

 

It is sophomore year of college when Castiel cracks. He is currently pacing the length of his and Dean’s shared studio apartment, worrying about the massive writing assignment due to tomorrow. It is 3 in the morning. He’s still unsatisfied with the piece and is questioning why he became an English major. There are three empty cans of red bull on the kitchen counter. A sleepy Dean comes out of his bedroom and confronts Cas.

“Dude, you can’t be serious,” Dean starts, “again? Really? This is the third time this week, man. You’re gonna kill yourself.”

“Dean,” Castiel snaps, “this paper is incredibly important to my grade I can’t afford to just—”

“To just what?” Dean asks, his voice rising, “To just take god damn care of yourself?”

“Why do you even care!” Castiel screams, “I’m just a failing English major who can’t even live like a functioning human being. Why do you put up with me!”

“Because I love you!” Dean shouts back. Then there is silence. Silence, silence, silence. Then Cas grabs Dean’s hand, and there’s a different kind of silence. A silence of solace, a silence of comfort. Cas leads Dean out of the apartment, and locks the door behind them. Cas gets in the driver’s seat of the impala, and this time, Dean lets him drive, and lets a companionable silence wash over them. They’re silent when they reach the parking lot of the 24 hour Walgreens. They’re silent as they pick up a green basket and Cas leads the way towards one of the aisles. But suddenly, under the harsh florescent lights, the silence breaks.

“Yes!” Cas exclaims, running towards a shelf stocked with red and green items. Dean smiles at the adorableness of Cas’ excitement, but is still very confused.

“Cas what are you—” The question dies, unspoken on Dean’s lips as Cas turns around, holding a box of candy canes.

“Now, I’m not very familiar with common dating practices, Dean,” Cas says, “but I’ve been told that saying I’ve been secretly in love with you for years merits a big gesture, and this is the best I could come up with.” Cas gestures at the box of candy canes, as if to further his point. Dean feels the rest of the universe clicking into place and before he knows it, he’s kissing Cas, pushing him up against the shelves of holiday treats to touch as much of Cas as possible. To make up for lost time. Soon the manager comes, yelling at them for public indecency, and the silence of before is utterly shattered, but Dean doesn’t care any more. They manage to buy the box of candy canes, as well as a few other boxes that fell on the ground and broke due to their impromptu make out session. The manager gives them the stink eye, but Dean just makes a point of grabbing Cas’ ass as they walk out of the store. They sleep in the same bed that night, and when Cas wakes up the next morning, Dean has hot pancakes waiting for him. And as they walk to class together, Dean pulls a bag of red and white out of his pocket, and asks Cas if he wants to split a candy cane. And this time, Cas doesn’t mumble thank you, but presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean turns redder than the candy canes and Cas laughs, his happiness ringing through the cool winter air.

It is the first day of the rest of their lives when Castiel says I love you. But it is the first day of forever when Dean says I do. The wedding cake has candy canes on it. Cas thinks it’s hilarious and has no regrets. Dean thanks every god of every religion for the frickin first grade. The split a candy cane from the cake together.


End file.
